I am Mrs Dr Possible
by captainkodak1
Summary: Now Mrs. Dr. Possible comes forward and talks about her daughter and Ron.
1. Default Chapter

Disney owns Kim Possible and all the characters in the show.

Just a note of thanks to all who have been following my series. I figured out that I have about 8 or more to do including; Shego, Drakken, Killigan, Barkin, Wade, Tim and Jim, Mrs. Stoppable, and Monique. I did not forget Kim and Ron. They will require special work. However, I plan to do one called "We are Team Possible". The ones on Kim and Ron will be done next year closer to the final show. I also plan to update some of the "I am" characters throughout the coming months. If you have any requests for a character just e-mail me, I try my best to do them.

* * *

I am Mrs. Dr. Possible

Hi, there. I am Mrs. Dr. Possible. My husband is Mr. Dr. Possible. Mr. Possible is a scientific doctor and I am a medical doctor. We have three children, two boys and a girl. The two boys Tim and Jim are twins. Our daughter Kim is the oldest. Kim is an honor student and cheerleader at Middleton High School. Kim has a number of friends but her best friend is a young man by the name of Ronald Stoppable. The two of them make up Team Possible, a globe trotting set of two teens fighting some pretty gruesome villains. Kim met Ron while they were in Pre-K. Kim was having a little problem, namely that she wanted a little sister. I was pregnant at that time and instead of a little girl I had two little boys. She was really disappointed. But Ron seemed to make her feel better and it was the start of a wonderful friendship. They were so different that some people wondered how they could be friends. But that was the true beauty of their friendship. They complimented each other in so many ways. They were so close I believe they could react to each others thoughts before they even thought of it.

The two have always remained friends. But in every friendship that has to be some rocky parts. Sometimes Kim would get mad at Ron for some of his mistakes on missions. Ron accepted his failings and still stood by Kim. Kim seemed to realize that she could be a little harsh once in awhile and would back off. I never really knew how they really felt about it each other. I always thought that Kim had a good head on her shoulders. But I forgot that she was just a teenaged girl and teenaged girls get crushes. I can't say anything, I did the same thing. The guy Kim was crushing on was Josh Mankey. She was head over heels, out of her head over Josh. She and Josh dated some, and I think Josh really liked Kim. I found out from Ron later that he had talked to Josh and somehow the rascal had made arrangements for Josh and Kim to meet that first time. He told me that he did it for Kim. I realized then that for Ron their friendship was something more. Giving up someone can be the greatest gift of love that one can give. Kim and Josh broke up later on good terms.

Kim can get a little headstrong, and a little bossy. She has a very strong and outgoing personality, but she needs to learn to reign in that attitude of hers. Ron was always laid back and easy going. Not many things could get a rise out of him, except someone putting down Kim or trying to hurt Kim, and then Ron was another person. A person who would fight to the end for the person he cared for. As I was saying, Kim does have a strong personality and when things don't go just right sometimes she has a hard time dealing with it. She has a habit of lashing out when this happens and Ron is the recipient of some of the abuse. This part of her could have destroyed their friendship. They came back from a mission one time where Ron had messed up and the villain got away. Kim was furious. When she got home she started talking about how Ron had messed, that he was always messing up and that he was a plain loser. I was trying to talk some sense into her but she wouldn't listen. We both ended up yelling at each other. When she made the loser comment, well, I will never really know why I did this. Well, before I could even think of what I was doing my hand moved with a speed that I have never done before and I did something that I had never done before. I slapped Kim.

The crack of the slap startled both of us. I could not believe that I had just struck my child in the face. Kim stood holding the side of her face, looking at me with mute disbelief. I broke down and reached for Kim, asking for her forgiveness. Kim broke down as she said she was sorry also, that she should not have said the things she did. Kim calmed down quite a bit and we had a good talk after that. I found out something from Kim. She had realized recently what Ron had been doing for her all this time. Kim mentioned that she was mad at herself. She would climb all over Ron for something he did when in the long run it really didn't matter. But, he would still stand with her. She kept trying to push him away because she was ashamed of the way she had been treating him. She thought if she pushed him away enough maybe he would leave and she wouldn't be reminded of what he had done for her. She admitted that everyone gave her credit for so many of the missions, when she knew she could not have done it without him. Seeing him each day reminded her of her failures to be there for him. We both had a good cry over that incident, but it made a change in Kim. Now that her worries and thoughts were no longer bottled up she was able to handle them better.

Ron had recently spent time at some school in Japan. Kim mentioned to me that his fighting skills had greatly improved, although he still seemed to hesitate sometimes. When she asked him about all he would say was something about a promise. Their relationship had deepened in this time. Kim and Josh had broken up by now by mutual agreement. Then the infamous "moodulator" incident occurred. We did not realize that the chip was on Kim, we just thought that she was finally falling for Ron. But, I wondered what was going on; I mean she didn't act this way even at the worst of her crush on Josh. After the chip was off and Kim back to herself, their relationship had grown even more. I think Kim and Ron were afraid of caring for the other worrying that it would affect their friendship not realizing that love starts with friendship. As these fears fell to the side, I could tell that they were falling deeply in love. Then the mission where Kim was hurt came along.

We got the call from Wade. A Global Justice jet flew Mr. Possible and me to the hospital where they were. When we entered the room, I was met with a sight that almost stopped my heart. Kim lay in the bed not moving and not awake. Ron was standing by her side holding her hand and brushing her hair. He was dirty, and there were several wounds that needed tending to. He was speaking softly to her, and asking her not to leave. Mr. Possible was able to get Ron away from the bed so that the doctors could care for him. But, he was back at Kim's side as soon as they were finished. Ron's parents came in and stood with him. Kim regained consciousness about a day later. Ron was right there. She opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was Ron. All the two of them could say was "Hi". I had to turn away. My Kim had grown up years in those few seconds after she had regained consciousness. I knew then that I may have nearly lost my daughter, but I had gained another son.

Kim stayed in the hospital for a few days after that. One afternoon, while Ron's parents had gotten him out of the room, Kim and I had a talk. She told me of the mission. It was a trap. She and Ron had been led to a certain spot in Dr. Drakken's lair. Kim mentioned that she still didn't know how, yet somehow he knew at the last second that it was a trap. He had grabbed her just before the room exploded. She didn't remember anything after that. He had saved both their lives. She thought that the training at the school in Japan had something to do with him knowing about the bomb.

Kim asked me "Mom how is Ron?"

"Kim, sweetheart, I have something to tell you" I sat on her bed and gave her the full story as we got it from Wade, how Ron had carried her from the remains of the room and escaping the lair. How he had called in a rescue helicopter to take them to the hospital. How he had made sure she was cared for, refusing care himself. I told her how Ron had stayed at her side until she had regained consciousness. "Mom" Kim said, "When I woke up, I opened my eyes and there was Ron. I looked into his eyes and I couldn't say anything but 'Hi'".

I looked down at my daughter and said "Don't you worry about that. What you said was all he wanted to hear. I believe that he is doing much better now that you are doing better" Kim smiled at me and I knew things were going to be alright. The door opened and Ron walked in. His parents had taken him to a nearby hotel so he could get some sleep and get cleaned up. "KP" he called as he walked quickly to the side of the bed. She looked over at Ron and gave him a look that I will remember for the rest of my life. My daughter had found the man of her life and she knew it. Ron came to the side of the bed and took her hand. "Hi" he said. Kim started to giggle a little and so did Ron. "Hi" Kim said. I got up to leave the room and motioned for Ron's parents to follow me. They smiled and nodded. As we left the room Ron had taken a seat on her bed and as I closed the door I looked in to see Ron bend over to kiss Kim. She raised her hands and placed them on the side of his face and guided his lips to hers. She closed her eyes in sheer delight. I gave myself a little motherly smile and closed the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Kim Possible and all the characters of the show are owned by the Disney Company. I own this series of fictions.

Just a few notes about this fiction and a number of the other "I am's". Some of these fictions were written early in the third season and portrayed things that did not happen in any episode. This occurred mainly in the parent's fictions where Kim being injured in a mission. Many have asked was I going to rewrite all of them. The answer is no. Those stories will stand as I wrote them. However, the additions to the parents fictions that I will be doing will have the parents reactions to the events that lead up to and the events of So the Drama. I would like to thank one of my best KP friends Disney Nut for helping to inspire me to keep up with the "I am's" Thanks man.

**I am Mrs. Dr. Possible – Chapter 2**

Welcome again, it is so good to see you. Would you please come in and have a seat. Everyone is gone right now so we will have some private time. I have to tell you about what has happened to Kim. So much has happened lately and I know that the rumor mills are running like crazy. My hopes and dreams have come true. Kim has finally found the young man for her. I know that many thought that it would have been Josh Mankey, then they broke up and Kim and Ron went through that awful moodulator incident. I felt so bad for Kim and Ron. I think something was started then and only over time did I realize that things were occurring in their lives.

I think one of the main events that caused a change between the two of them was the incidents around the wedding of Ron's cousin. Ron was to escort Kim so he would not have to sit at the kid's table. Somehow, Kim and Ron were mixed up with that Dr. Drakken again. Some machine Drew was trying to use changed Ron to the worse and Drew to the good. Ron really became a villain. Ron trashed the wedding Kim and he were supposed to attend. Kim was able to help him and turn him around. Later they did attend the wedding when it was held again. That really got the rumor mills going. Kim going to a wedding with Ron. The social circle phone lines hummed after that.

Then Kim found out more about that school that Ron attended in Japan. It turned out to be a secret ninja school. The school leader had been kidnapped and Ron had to go help. This time Ron went without Kim in the company of another student from the school. That student turned out to be a rather lovely Asian girl. All the time Kim was seeing other boys I never saw a hint of jealousy in Ron. I will have to say when the tables were turned Kim was as jealous as I have ever seen her. She went chasing after him to save him from the other girl. Well, she finally found Ron and the other girl named Yori. Ron explained everything to Kim and they were able to rescue the school leader. Kim told me later that Yori spoke in glowing terms of Ron, her respect for him great. Kim also told me that Yori gave Ron a kiss right in front of her. I think Kim began to see Ron is a different light that day. It took another girl showing interest in Ron to show Kim that Ron was becoming a rather fine if not spirited young man.

What was to come later nearly destroyed a friendship that had been built over 12 years. I really did not understand what was happening. Suddenly this other young man Erik came into Kim's life. I was not concerned, but I was uneasy. Kim was moving into this relationship way too fast for me. Ron was just left behind. It was embarrassing one morning when Ron came by to pick up Kim and she had already left with Erik. She did not have the courtesy to call Ron and let him know. I was a little upset with her. Then one night Kim invited Erik over for supper. We were having pizza that night and Ron was there. It was then I realized that Ron was jealous, very jealous over Kim and I hoped that he would say something but he never did. We found out later that Dr. Drakken had taken my husband and Kim went to get him back. She called for Ron to help. I have to give the young man all the credit in the world. Although Kim had treated him horribly, he still came to be at her side. They were able to rescue James and return him home.

The prom was approaching and Kim and Ron seemed to be moving further and further apart. Erik appeared to be a fine courteous young man. Still I was worried. Erik had dropped out of nowhere into Kim's life. I know Kim in a way was lonely. She was becoming that age when she had needs that just a friend could not fulfill. She and Ron had been friends for so long I really believe that that did not see each other as a boyfriend/girlfriend. I really believe that she wanted or thought she needed a boyfriend and she was looking everywhere except right beside her. The prom came and Kim was going with this Erik. She seemed so happy. I was happy for her but I was also disappointed that she was not with Ron.

Erik came by the night of the prom. I must say that he looked very handsome. Then Kim appeared at the top of the stairs. She was radiant. The two of them left for the prom and Mr. Possible and I settled down for her return later that evening. It had only been a couple of hours when she and Ron came back to the house. They had discovered Dr. Drakken had used some stolen plans to build mini-robots out of children's toys. Just as we discovered this, the toy grew into monstrous robots that attacked Kim and Ron on sight. We were able to help both of them by putting rockets on Ron's scooter. They were able to stop the robots in Middleton. Kim and Ron found out that Drakken had captured this Erik. Kim and Ron went to face Drakken. Kim was wearing a special suit that enhances her abilities and gave her some new ones.

The robots started to attack on a worldwide level. They caused tremendous destruction everywhere. Then all of them turned back into toys. We waited wondering what had happened when later Kim came bounding in the door. She grabbed my hand and pulled me up the stairs to her room. She was so happy I could see stars in her eyes.

"Mom, I need your help getting ready to go back to the prom!" She exclaimed.

"Uh, ok, but where is Erik?" I asked.

Kim stopped and turned to me. Those green eyes of hers tearing up, anger welled within

me.

"Kimberly, what did Erik do? Did he hurt you?"

Kim took two steps and cried in my arms. She told me what had happened. How she had beaten Shego in a fight. How Erik had shown up and knocked her out. She then whimpered and told me of how she regained consciousness in the warehouse tied up with Ron. Tears fell from her eyes as she told me she gave up but Ron would not let her.

"Mom, she spoke to me in a way he never had before. What he said made me think mom, really think. I realized what Ron really meant to me. All this time with Josh, and then with Erik I was looking someone to fit that place that I needed. I have been looking everywhere for the perfect guy instead of the guy perfect for me. Mom, he has been standing here beside me all the time. It's Ron mom, it's always been Ron, and it always will be Ron."

My heart just about exploded when Kim said that. She raised her eyes to me. Now they were shining, shining as I had never seen them before. All the times when she had gone out with Josh and the time she had looked at Erik when they left. Her eyes had never shone like that. Kim told me how she and Ron fought and defeated Drakken, Shego and Erik. Then she told me how Ron had stood at the door of the police van as they took Drakken, Shego and all the henchmen away. Ron had closed the door on them.

"Mom" Kim said. "I looked at him standing there. His messy blond hair, his mission clothes all dirty, Rufus on his shoulder and those wonderful brown eyes. I told him we needed to hurry. He asked me where we were going. I told him that he would see. That's when I asked him to go back to the prom with me. We came back to town and he dropped me off here on the way to his house. He's getting ready right now and is supposed to be right back. WE are going to the prom as we should have."

I smiled at Kim and helped her get ready. Words could never explain now I felt when those two went out the door hand in hand. Kim was radiant and was a happy as I had ever seen him. Well, you know the rest of the story. That picture of them was all over the world in the next few days. I almost laughed when Kim came home from the prom that night. James had given them permission to stay out to 11:30. We heard noises at the front door at 11:25. I remember it well because I glanced at the clock. The door opened and Kim backed in the door. She was whispering good night to Ron. I saw Ron standing there at the door, waving goodbye. Even from a short distance, I saw several smudges of lipstick on his face. Kim silently closed the door and leaned against it with her back. A loud "BOOYAH" sounded through the door. Kim just smiled. She saw us standing there.

"Hi mom, hi daddy." She said.

"Well how was the prom?" I asked.

Kim just smiled a dreamy little smile. "Wonderful"

I did not even question her further. Her expression told me all I needed to know. She gave us both a kiss and I swear she just floated up the stairs to her room. James and I looked at each other and smiled. Our little girl had grown up a lot that night.

Both of us are very pleased with the way things have worked out. I know he sat down Kim and talked to her. He also talked to Ron then both of them together. He laid some new rules down but I think he was fair.

The Tim and Jim are quite happy about the turn of events. They have always liked Ron, and I think he has a good time with them. They still torment Kim, and they are now adding Ron to their jokes. I think in a way Kim likes that. When those two pull a trick on Kim and Ron together I think it is their way of giving Kim their stamp of approval.

Me? What do I think? I have watched those two grow up together. Ron has always taken care of Kim no matter what. She has looked after Ron also. They know and accept each other both good and bad. I know Ron loves Kim very much, I see it in his eyes; in the way he acts around her. The same is true for Kim.

I was washing dishes the other night and saw Kim and Ron come back from a date. What I saw brought back some fond memories. Kim came in the kitchen later and stopped dead in her tracks. She knew I had seen everything. She asked me what I was thinking. I smiled and said.

"Oh Kimmie, I was just daydreaming of little blonde haired babies with green eyes."

Her reaction made it worth being a mother.


End file.
